Shaun Charlton Wiki
Please Note this is an article of the Individual from the group Unsolved Youth, for the Unsolved Youth (Group) article please visit Unsolved Youth (Group) Shaun Charlton Shaun JC, Born, Shaun John Charlton (Born 14 April 1995) is an English Multi-Instrumentalist, Singer and songwriter, Known as a member of the teen Pop Metal group Unsolved Youth. He made his debut as a Drummer with the band Unsolved Youth in 2010, who performed locally around Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England. in 2015 Shaun left Unsolved Youth for personal reasons. Basic Knowledge A native of Sheffield, Shaun attended Bradfield School and currently works the retail chain Marks and Spencer's. He became interested in music at a young age, performing in various talent shows and competitions. In addition to Drumming Shaun can play the piano or keyboard and has appeared vocally in multiple songs including Glad You Came by The Oxfam Glamour Models. Since Joining Unsolved Youth, Shaun, along with bandmates Christopher Lake, Abigail Thompson, Joseph Harrison, Sam Watson, Neil Davis and Luke Ellis, has released a commercially successfull album, two EP's, one of which peaked at No. 7 on the roadshow independent charts and performed live at numerous venues spread across South Yorkshire in towns including Sheffield, Rotherham, Glossop and Oldham. Their mainstream single "In The World" aired on the Independent Radio Channel, Channel AKA, for seven days and was played a total of eighteen times. Early Life Shaun was born in Sheffield, South Yorkshire, He is the son of Denise Archer and Andrew "Andy" Charlton. Many of his ancestors were farm labourers in South Yorkshire. Shaun was raised in Sheffield, South Yorkshire, after his mother and step father moved there along with his older half brother, Alexander, when he was five years old. He attended Bradfield Secondary School. Shaun's parents separated when he was three months old and his mother later remarried. as a sixteen year old he did an Apprenticeship at an Industrial Company, Followed by working part time at a Mcdonalds Restaurant then later followed by been an Area Manager for a Home Improvement Company, all of which were in Sheffield. As a child, Shaun loved Drumming, noting Phil Collins and Joey Jordison as his influences. While at Bradfield Secondary School, Shaun was the Drummer for the band Syndication, which won a local Battle Of The Bands competition. Music Career Unsolved Youth 2010 In 2010 Shaun attended an audition for a new band named Unsolved Youth, as the lead vocalist. He attended the audition with his personal friend Abigail Thompson, who also auditioned for the group as the keyboardist. After two weeks of his audition Shaun recieved a phone call from Jordan newhall, The person who originally created Unsolved Youth, stating that he had been unsuccessful and he was not going to be taken on board as the groups lead vocalist. However a week later Shaun recieved a call from Abigail, stating the group still needed a drummer. A few days later Shaun auditioned for the group again as the drummer and was successfull. In July 2010 the group played live at West Street Live in Sheffield, South Yorkshire where they were approached by an agent for Rising Records, who put the group on a twenty percent commission contract. By June 2011 the group had released four singles on to the Itunes Independent List. After very few downloads the group split up in September 2011. Unsolved Youth Redesign In September 2013 Shaun was approached by former band member, Abigail Thompson, who asked him to be the drummer for her new group and he eccepted her offer. After a few weeks of playing together the group was contacted by an agent for the Allen Wood Talent Agency based in Sheffield, South Yorkshire, It was later confirmed that the group was contacted due to Abigail, without the other members of the group's consent, recording the group while rehearsing and sending the recordings off to various agencies. Allen Wood agreed to help the band make their EP if they paid for their own recording time. All three songs were recorded in a weekend and after a week of editing their EP "Through The Dark" was released on to the Itunes Independent List. After two weeks of the EP been on Itunes it appeared on the Roadshow Independent Charts, peaking at position seven. A month after the release the group were contacted by an agent for SNP Sound House, who had listened to their EP once it appeared on the Independent charts, wanting to sign them to a £3000, two year contract. After the group agreed they started recording their full-length album, which on its first day of release, 30 June 2014, sold 286 copies. 2017 Project in March 2017 Shaun wrote on his fan page for the first time in 20 montha, Stating that he was "in talks with a wicked musician". In May 2017 Shaun once again wrote on his fan page saying that he and "a good friend" have teamed up and are writing non - stop. Shaun also stated that "the energy and the funding for a new album is all there" and that they are currently "holding auditions for an extra member". Discography Percussions (Unsolved Youth) Vocals Compilations * (Vocals) This Is The Night, CORE developed and distributed by Nightcore Studios UK. Guest Appearences *(Vocals) Glad You Came (The Oxfam Glamour Models), (The Wanted Cover) *(Vocals) Wake Me Up (The Danse Society) *(Vocals) Unconditional Love (Glamour Of The Kill)